


Caution

by SpookyMoth



Series: Sing Me A Song [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, F/M, Shikamaru comes to the rescue, Songfic, Temari just wants to party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMoth/pseuds/SpookyMoth
Summary: Her smile caught his attention the moment she turned around and looked to the man with the short brown hair she had danced with the whole night. She surely knew to swirl her hips to the music."Caution" - The Killers
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Series: Sing Me A Song [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834615
Kudos: 26





	Caution

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to the song: https://youtu.be/WrpBgN_iUnA

_And there is nothing_   
_I want to_   
_There is nothing_   
_I wouldn't give_   
_There is nothing_   
_Come my way_

Her beautiful face wasn't the first thing he noticed. Not even the hair that was tied up in two pony-tails and shone like a gold-patina on sand. He could've blamed it on her legs, that were toned and longer than he ever imagined woman's legs could be. The short, teal-coloured leather skirt matched her eyes, who were like a mixture of the blue ocean and the green forests he loved. No, it wasn't that either.

Her smile caught his attention the moment she turned around and looked to the man with the short brown hair she had danced with the whole night. She surely knew to swirl her hips to the music.

He took another sip from his beer and tried to come up with a plan.

“Now talk to her already”, a voice behind him interrupted his thoughts.

“That's not that easy, Chouji. Have you seen the guy she's dancing with?”

At this very second she got on her toes and whispered something into the guys ear. He nodded and she made her way to the bar.

“I think that's your chance, man.”

He put his beer to the next table and followed her. He was drawn to her for reasons unknown.

_Let me introduce you_   
_To the featherweight queen_   
_She's got Hollywood eyes_   
_But you can't shoot what she's seen_   
_Her momma was a dancer_   
_And that's all that she knew_   
_'Cause when you live in the desert_   
_It's what pretty girls do_

Normally she wasn't the one to grab their drinks. But it was her brother's birthday, so she would do everything he wished for.

She hated the glares and attempts of men to get near her. She wasn't a trophy, but a living being with emotions, dreams and most of all a brain. But that didn't interest whose idiots, who first ogled her curves – or worst touched her – and then started with boring chitchat she had no interest in.

Therefore she wasn't surprised to run into the first moron right at the counter of the bar. He was a guy with white hair and looked like a shark wanting to attack his prey.

“Hey, sweetheart”, he greeted and winked at her.

She was about to decide if breaking his nose was too much, when someone from behind stumbled into her. The stranger in front of her just looked shocked while she ungallantly made her way to the floor, but suddenly strong arms took hold of her and prevent the worst.

In shock she had closed her eyes. As she opened them now a man with brown-eyes, a goatee and dark hair tied up into a messy pony-tail on his head came into view. He had a smile lingering at the corner of his mouth.

“Thank you”, she whispered, not sure if he could hear her over the loud music.

“No big deal”, he answered and chuckled.

_I'm throwing caution_   
_What's it gonna be?_   
_Tonight the winds of change are blowing wild and free_   
_If I don't get out_   
_Out of this town_   
_I just might be the one who finally burns it down_   
_I'm throwing caution_   
_I'm throwing caution_

He was sure he couldn't let her go after she accidentally had fallen into his arms. He helped her to stand up. She blushed a little and he wasn't sure why, but he wanted to look at her forever.

The guy next to the bar, who wanted to entangle her into a conversation earlier, gave him a stern glance.

“How about a drink, honey?” the white-haired jerk tried a second time.

Oh, he surely had guts.

“How about no?” she hissed and turned away from him to order her drinks.

That didn't stop him either. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

Now the woman turned back to him, anger in her eyes.

They seemed darker than before and everyone else – himself included – would instantly flee, however, not that guy with his sharp teeth and a grin full of confidence. He liked to play games.

“What about the word 'no', you couldn't understand?” she asked with a growl in her voice.

“Most women would try everything to get me into their beds and you don't even wanna have a drink?”

She poured her drink into the face of this intrusive guy.

_Never had a diamond_   
_On the sole of her shoes_   
_Just black top white trash_   
_Straight out of the news_   
_Doesn't like birthdays_   
_They remind her of why_   
_She can go straight from zero_   
_To the Fourth of July_

Kankuro owed her an apology. Birthday or not, he would beg her to forgive him. She just wanted to have some fun, dance for a few hours, drink her favourite cocktail and then go home. And again she was stuck with men with too much attitude and hormones.

It was such an amazing feeling to soak this douche-bag with her drink. A punch in his face would've also satisfied her. His white hair now had a shade of pink, and the piece of orange on his forehead together with his dumbfounded expression on his face made her laugh.

Every other time a man who got humiliated by her this way, finally would leave her alone. She wasn't prepared for his flat hand flying in her direction to hit her face. Her reflexes usually saved her.

This time the man who had prevented her from falling on the floor, and strangely enough was still at her side, acted first.

His fist in the face send this puffed up guy flying. The crowd jumped aside. All the faces looked into her direction. She herself looked at this mysterious man with his ability to be at this place at the right time.

_I'm throwing caution_   
_What's it gonna be?_   
_Tonight the winds of change are coming over me_   
_If I don't get out_   
_Out of this town_   
_I just might be the one who finally burns it down_   
_I'm throwing caution_   
_I'm throwing caution_   
_I'm throwing caution_   
_I'm throwing caution_

Never in his live he had been in a fight. He knew how to defend himself because since he was five years old he trained martial arts. Also he knew that punching someone in the face was the worst idea. The head almost completely was made out of bones. Throwing punches into the face also could hurt you.

He opened and closed his burning hand. The pain started to rise.

“Damn”, he cussed under his breath.

Only seconds later one of her hands grabbed his while the other put some ice on his already swollen knuckles.

“Here, stranger. Let me treat you”, she said with the sweetest voice he had ever listened to.

He swallowed hard as he tried to concentrate. He forced himself to look into her face.

“Shikamaru”, he answered. “My name is Shikamaru.”

“Nice meeting you”, she replied, his hand still in hers. “I'm Temari.”

She gave him this sublime smile he had seen like ages ago on the dance floor. It hit him like a ton of bricks. His heart started pounding louder and drummed in his ears. He didn't want to let her go ever again.

He stared into her eyes that were his whole universe.

_'Cause it's some kind of sin_   
_To live your whole life_   
_On a might've been_   
_I'm ready now_

She just wanted to be nice because he had hurt his hand on her behalf. Temari didn't need a knight in shining armour to rescue her. She couldn't deny that he made her nervous. Her hands were sweating and she was glad the melting ice cubes in her hand hide this.

Her concentration was lost. He made her head spin.

“Temari!” shouted Kankuro from the side and fought his way through the crowd. She totally had forgotten her brother.

Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow.

“My brother Kankuro”, she explained after he let got of her hand in panic. She could see his tense shoulders relax a little.

“Since when do need more than five minutes to grab a drink?”

“There was an incident”, she answered and shrugged. “But Shikamaru took care of it.” Now Kankuro seem to notice her company. He eyed him suspiciously.

“Thanks”, her brother mumbled into Shikamaru's direction. “So what about the drinks?”

“It's your turn. I get a Mojito.” She faced her saviour. “What would you like to drink?”

He smirked. “Shouldn't I be the one to buy you drinks?”

She snorted and burst into laughter.


End file.
